Charlie at Bella's 18th Birthday
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: Happens in New Moon; the Cullens invite Charlie to Bella's 18th birthday at the Cullen' house. All the events that happen on Bella's tragic birthday are witnessed by Charlie. Please R&R!
1. The Cullen Family

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer therefore I do not own the Twilight saga.

**Summary:** Happens in New Moon;the Cullens invite Charlie to Bella's 18th birthday at the Cullen' house. All the events that happen on Bella's tragic birthday are witnessed by Charlie.

**Charlie Comes to Bella's 18****th**** Birthday**

**Chapter 1 – The Cullen Family**

**Bella POV**

Tonight the Cullens were planning to celebrate my birthday at their house. No matter how many times I tried to protest they always won. At least I made them promise me to not to get me any gifts, I can only hope they'll listen to me. I was thinking back to all my childhood birthdays and most of them turned out with me either hurting myself or embarrassing myself one way or another, I grimaced at each memory.

Edward and I were at Charlie's house, Charlie wasn't home yet. Edward noticed the distress on my face, "What's wrong love?" he asked. I sighed, "The party." I replied looking down, trying to hide the worry in my face. Edward raised my head with both hands on my cheeks, "Bella don't worry, it's going to be fine." He said and then he pressed his cold lips to mine. Just when I was forgetting all my worry and was putting all my focus on the kiss, he pulled away. "I was thinking before, you know this is your first birthday at Forks with Charlie, he might want to celebrate and spend this evening with you, maybe we could invite him to the party." Edward said. That just makes one extra person to embarrass myself in front of.

Before I could even put my opinion into words Charlie came home from work. He hung his gun up and greeted us. With one quick look at me, Edward asked Charlie if he would like to come to the party with us. Charlie hesitated for a second, but then he replied with a smile, "I would love to, thankyou Edward; can you kids please spare me a minute, I'll be a quick." He said and quickly went up the stairs to have a shower and get ready to go.

After a few minutes Charlie came back, we all got into the car and drove to the Cullens house. When we arrived at the house; Edward opened the car door for me and as I got out of the car Charlie got out as well. We walked up the porch and Edward knocked on the door, Charlie took a deep breath.

**Charlie POV**

Here I was at the Cullens house, very nervous as I was; I was still excited it was Bella's 18th birthday. Hopefully she is going to have great time.

Dr Cullen's wife opened the door revealing the big, beautiful house. She was smiling widely as she greeted us. I followed as Bella and Edward entered the house. My jaw dropped at the sight, the house was decorated so beautifully. Every flat surface was covered with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to a magnificent grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

All of the Cullens sang a chorus of 'Happy Birthday Bella!" I joined them as Bella blushed a deep red. Each one of the Cullens hugged her gently and Mrs Cullen kissed her forehead ever so lightly. Also everyone greeted me, "We are glad, Chief Swan that you are able to join us tonight in celebrating Bella's birthday." Dr Cullen announced. - I, as the father of Bella should be saying that, not the other way around, I thought to myself. – "Thankyou Dr Cullen, please call me Charlie." "You're welcome Charlie, please call me Carlisle, this is my wife Esme." he said when she came to stand beside him. "Nice to meet you, Charlie." she said shaking my hand, "You too Esme." I replied. "You have a beautiful family." I said looking at them both. "Thank you Charlie, let me introduce you to them."Carlisle said as he introduced them to me.

"This is Emmett." He said indicating to the big burly one. Emmett waved to me, "Hello Charlie." he boomed. "This is Rosalie." He said indicating to the golden haired girl. She was clearly the most beautiful out of the family. Her gorgeous features were the only ones in the room not showing any excitement. Rosalie barely looked my way when Carlisle introduced her to me. "This is Jasper." He said indicating to the tall blond male. He was standing further away from everyone and he looked like he was holding his breath or something. But at least he looked at me and smiled when his name was said. "This is Alice and Edward, as you already know." He said As soon as they heard their names Alice and Edward turned to look at me, both greeting me with a genuine smile.

Please Review, tell me what you think!


	2. Paper Cut

**Chapter 2 – Paper cut**

"Time to open presents!" Alice declared, she held onto Bella's elbow and towed her to where the cake and presents were. "Alice, I know I told I didn't want anything-" Bella was saying, but then Alice interrupted "But I didn't listen." She said smugly. "Open it." She handed Bella a big, square silver box. Bella tore of the wrapping paper and found an instruction manual for an electrical item, she took it out to see what else the box contained, but found that it was empty. "Um...thanks" she said. I smiled looking at Bella's unsure expression and so did the rest of the Cullen Family. Rosalie actually cracked a smile and Jasper laughed as he explained that it was a stereo and that Emmett has already installed it in her truck. I really liked this family, they are really nice to Bella and they make her happy, that's all I want, for my daughter, to be happy.

"Open mine and Edward's present next." Alice said so excited that her voice was a high pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand. Bella turned to glare at Edward, "You promised." She said. "I didn't spend a dime." Edward assured her.

She inhaled deeply and turned to Alice, "Give it to me." She sighed. Emmett chuckled with delight and Jasper moved closer in to get a good look. Bella took the package from Alice, rolling her eyes at Edward. She stuck her finger under the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot" she muttered and pulled her finger out from under the paper to examine her finger. It was a small paper cut and a single drop of blood oozed from it. Everything happened very quickly then.

"NO!" Edward roared, and threw himself at Bella, flinging her back across the table, scattering the cake, the presents, the flowers and the plates, she landed in the mess of shattered crystal. I was right next to Bella so the force and the shock of what just happened made me fall back and hit my head on the wall. Before I could even understand what happened, Jasper slammed into Edward and the sound was like crashing boulders in a rock slide. There was another noise sounding like a grisly snarl it seemed to be coming from deep inside Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his sharp teeth just inches from Edward's face, to get to Bella, fear registered my brain – fear for Bella, my only daughter.

In the next second Emmett grabbed Jasper in such super human speed, that it all seemed like a blur. Emmett locked Jasper's arms into his massive, steel grip, but Jasper still struggled to get to Bella, his wild and monstrous eyes only focusing on Bella and the blood pulsing from her wrist to her elbow. Shock and fear burned through me, Bella winced, pain obvious on her face. She looked up at the Cullens dazed and disorientation clear in her eyes they all looked suddenly ravenous, though none of them attacked her. She looked at me and at that moment panic crossed her face, by that look; I knew that she knew what was going on here and that she already knew that they were more than human and that they were some kind of monsters.

This all happened because of one tiny paper cut, and when blood oozed out of her that's when Jasper attacked, could they be attracted to blood, like a vampire?

**Please Review **


	3. Vampires

**Chapter 3 - Vampires**

Carlisle was the only one who hasn't got that monstrous, thirsty look on his face. He spoke in a quiet authorative voice "Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside. Emmett nodded, "Come on Jasper." Jasper still struggled to get free of Emmett and get pass Edward to get to Bella, but Emmett held onto him tightly and never loosened grip.

Edward's face was paler then ever as he wheeled himself to crouch over Bella, taking a defensive position. A low warning growl slid between his clenched teeth and he looked like he was not breathing.

Rosalie stepped in front of Jasper, keeping a safe distance from his teeth as she helped Emmett wrestle Jasper out the glass door that Esme held open. Her hand was over her mouth and nose she looked ashamed, "I am so sorry, Bella." She spoke with sadness and pity clear in her voice as she followed the others out the door to the front yard.

"Let me by, Edward." Carlisle murmured. A second past, before Edward nodded and relaxed his tense position. Carlisle knelt beside Bella and examined her bloody arm.

I wanted to go over to Bella and see if she was alright and to comfort her; but I couldn't get myself to stand up and move, I was frozen. Carlisle whispered something to Alice, then Alice came over to me and said "Charlie are you alright?" I couldn't answer her I was still frozen. Like a knee-jerk reaction, I pushed myself closer against the wall as Alice came up to me. "Charlie, I won't hurt you I promise." Alice said her voice sincere and patient. She helped me up and we slowely walked across the room to where Bella and Carlisle were.

There were a lot of emotions I was feeling right now, fear, shock, anger, worry and thankfulness.

Fear because I still wasn't sure if I could trust the Carlisle, Alice and Edward who were the only ones in the room. Fear cause in just a fraction of a second Bella could have been killed right in front of my eyes.

Shock because I still wasn't able to get over what just happened and how quickly everything changed.

Anger because how could Bella fall in love monsters that were attracted to her blood and not tell me anything.

Worry for Bella, I wanted to know if she is alright, hopefully she is not badly injured.

Thankfulness because if it wasn't for Edward, Bella would have been killed by now.

When we reached Bella and Carlisle, Carlisle asked Bella "Bella, do you want me to drive you to the hospital or take care of it here?" "Here please." Bella whispered. Carlisle looked up to me, "Charlie are you alright, how do you feel?" "I little traumatised." I admitted. "I'll take a look at you as soon as I finish up with Bella." He said softly.

"Let's take them to the kitchen table." He announced to Edward and Alice. Edward effortlessly lifted Bella up and carried her to the kitchen table, I followed them as Alice went up to get Carlisle's medical bag.

When we got to the kitchen Edward carefully placed Bella on the chair and Carlisle sat to her right and I sat to her left. Alice bought Carlisle's medical bag and she just stood there with Edward, watching Carlisle treat Bella. "Just go Edward." Bella said after a moment of silence, he stood over her still protective, tense, his eyes looking like he is fighting to control himself from something. His jaw was rigid as he stared at Bella; I felt a moment of panic.

"I can handle it." He insisted. "You don't need to be a hero; Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air." Bella said.

She winced as Carlisle worked on her arm. "I'll stay." Edward replied. "Why are you so masochistic?" she mumbled. Carlisle interceded, "Edward you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he is upset with himself and, I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now." "Yes go find Jasper." Bella agreed. "You might as well do something useful." Alice added. Edward narrowed his eyes as everyone ganged up against him, but he decided to leave and sprinted out the door in an unhuman speed, Alice left soon after; so now it was just Bella, Carlisle and me. Even though I know Carlisle is one of them and could be dangerous as they are, I felt a strange feeling of assurance and peacefulness with Carlisle. I decided it's time for me to talk and get everything straight here and know what in the world just happened.

"If you don't mind, may please ask, what in the world just happened?" I asked in a serious voice, only looking at Bella. "Dad, don't worry, if you promise to stay calm, we'll explain." Bella said in a soft voice. "Okay, Bella go on explain, first tell me why he attacked you." I was annoyed at Bella, she had already known the danger and yet still took the risk of losing her life, she is insane!

Carlisle spoke up, "Charlie, ok we'll explain and answer your questions if you promise, not to tell anyone what you saw or will hear today." "Ok, I promise." I sighed. "My family and I are...vampires," he said removing pieces of glass from Bella's arm; she winced every now and then; I guessed right, they are vampires. "And when Bella cut her finger, Jasper wasn't able to stand the smell of the blood and attacked her, Edward was very quick as he realised what Jasper was about to do and protected her like a shield, which made her cut even worse." It took me a while for that to sink in and make sense. When I finally got what he said, I had a lot of questions in mind to ask, Carlisle answered all of them patiently as he finished putting stitches on Bella's arm. "How come only Jasper wasn't able to stand the smell of blood and the rest of you barely reacted?" I asked, "Our family are vegetarians, and by that I mean, we choose to drink animal blood rather than human blood. Human blood is more desirable than animal blood, so that makes it harder to get used to being a vegetarian. Jasper is the newest member to follow this vegetarian diet and so it is harder for him to control himself with human blood." Carlisle replied warily, Bella and Carlisle were watching my every reaction. My mind was whoozing, talking about blood and things like that made me uncomfortable.

"You all look around the same age, are you all really the age you say you are?" I asked, wishing he would say yes. Carlisle replied after a few seconds, carefully thinking about what he would answer, "Well you see, vampires live forever, and forever we look the same age as how old we were when we became a vampire." That still doesn't answer my question, but it got me panicking because what if Edward got changed into a vampire when he was 17 but was born 100 years ago, I would never let my daughter fall in love with a person old enough to be my grandfather. "So how old are you Carlisle?" I asked. He thought about it for a second and shook his head, "That's not really necessary now." He said slightly smiling to himself. "So then can you at least tell me Edward's real age, I ought to know my daughter's boyfriend's age?" I asked not really wanting to know. He thought about it for a little bit, but then answered quickly, watching my every reaction, "He was born in 1901 and he was 17 when I changed him into a vampire."

That didn't shock me as much as I thought it would, because I guess I was expecting something like that. "You said you changed him into a vampire, may I ask why you did that and how you did it?" Carlisle was almost done with fixing Bella's arm, "Well at that time there was a Spanish influenza epidemic, Edward and his biological parents were dying from it, so when his parents died he was almost about to die as well – I always wanted a companion, a friend who really knows who I am and who I can be myself with and not a disguise and so that is how I made my decision to change him. And how I changed him; well vampires have venom instead of blood, and that venom can bring back life to an almost dying person, all we have to do is just bite the person and the venom will spread throughout their body and within three days the person will be transformed into a vampire." To my surprised I found this very interesting. I asked a few more questions like, 'Are there many vampires in the world and are they all vegetarians?', 'Did Carlisle change everyone in the family?', 'What types of super-human powers did they have as a vampire?' – I found out that Edward can read everyone's mind except Bella's, lucky her, she has the right to think freely; Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and control everyone's emotions.

All the time I was asking questions that Carlisle was answering, Bella remained silent and carefully assessed all my reactions as Carlisle worked on her arm. Finally he finished working on her arm, "There you go Bella all done." he said smiling "Thank you so much Carlisle." She said also smiling. "You're welcome!" he said smiling wider. I checked to see what the time was and realised that since I stepped into this house till now it has been 2 hours, it felt so much longer than that.

Just the then Edward came into the room his golden eyes filled with love, he swiftly walked over to Bella and they embraced each other, I felt a smile spread across my face. He may be a vampire, he may be over a hundred years old, but he is the right one for my daughter. Carlisle and I looked away as Edward and Bella leaned into a kiss. "Thank you Carlisle, for being patient with me and answering all my questions." I said truly great full. "You're welcome Charlie, it was my pleasure." He replied sincerely.

**Please Review, should I continue? Feel free to suggest ideas.**

**The more reviews the sooner I will continue.**


	4. Keep a Secret

Chapter 4 – Keep a Secret

**Bella's Pov**

Carlisle called in for a family meeting, so we all silently took our places around the dining table. I sat next to Charlie and Edward and next to Charlie was Carlisle, who was next to Esme, who was next to Rosalie, who was next to Emmett and next to Emmett were two empty chairs where Alice and Jasper should have been.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I whispered to Edward.

"They've gone hunting, Jasper needed some time alone." He whispered back. I felt sorry for Jasper; he must be feeling really bad. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. I knew all along, that the party was a bad idea, with my luck.

"Charlie, everything you saw and heard today, needs to be kept a secret." Carlisle said in a calm voice, "The existence of us vampires shouldn't be known to humans." He continued, "Unless...we intend on turning the human into one of us." He finished looking at me. Charlie nodded with the slightest hint of fear and confusion on his face.

"I promise I will, keep a secret. Just out of curiosity may I ask...what will happen if...a human does spread the word about the existence of...vampires." Charlie asked. He hesitated for a second before he said the word vampire, clearly shying away from it, just like I used to shy away from the word when I first came to know about vampires.

Carlisle thought through his answer carefully before he answered Charlie, "There are a large group of vampires called the Volturi. They are the closest thing our kind has to royalty, they are old and powerful. They set the laws for our kind, mainly most of the laws focus on enforcing the existence of our kind to be a secret. They punish those who disobey these laws."

"How?" Charlie asked very quickly, his voice strained.

"They kill all those who are involved, both vampires and humans." Carlisle answered his voice calm.

Charlie shuddered and Carlisle smiled trying to lighten the mood

, "It's alright, don't worry, Charlie, nothing would happen if you keep it a secret and tell nobody at all. It's only between us." Carlisle said, putting his arm around Charlie and his voice comforting.

"I will surely tell no one, I promise." Charlie said weakly.

All the Cullens smiled, to my immense surprise even Rosalie smiled, although before her expression held a bit of fury, now there isn't even a hint of it.

Just then we heard the door open and shut. We heard footsteps coming closer to us. Everyone relaxed in their chair, besides Charlie, Edward and I as Alice and Jasper came into view. They stood a metre away from the table, her right hand and his left hand interlocked. Alice's face was unfathomable and Jasper's deep golden eyes burned with guilt as our eyes met. He looked down quickly and when he looked up, he stared into my eyes, and spoke with earnestly in his voice, "Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, I can't believe I lost control. You don't know how sorry I am, I apologise to all of you. I just..." he sighed as he trailed of, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

He looked up when I spoke, "I understand Jasper, it's not your fault. I am not badly hurt and neither is anyone else so it's alright." I spoke as soothingly as I can.

"Thank you Bella." He said and both Alice and Jasper smiled in unison. Smiles spread across everyone's face and everyone laughed as Charlie and I yawned in unison.

"Sleep time for the humans." Esme announced.

"What do you mean, you guys don't sleep?" Charlie asked confused

Everyone laughed again, "Nope. We can't sleep."Emmett said, laughing while he spoke.

Charlie's mouth dropped as he was dumbfounded for a second, but then he spoke, "Predictable I guess, I shouldn't be astonished."

Everyone laughed once more before wishing Charlie and me a goodnight. Edward drove us home. When we got home, Charlie went straight to bed; probably his mind was boggling with all the things that he had to take in today.

I slept well that night in Edward's arms. I was relieved that Charlie took it all very well, without making a fuss. As I slowely drifted off into sleep, the last thing I heard was Edward humming my lullaby.

**Please Review! It means a lot to me when someone reviews, it brightens up my whole day. **

**So please REVIEW and tell what you think.**


	5. Fascinating

**I am not Stephanie Meyer; therefore I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you all those who review!**

**Chapter 4 - Fascinating**

**Charlie POV**

I woke up this morning, only to see dark storm clouds gather. I looked at my clock and calendar across my room to be informed that it was 9.00am, Saturday 14th September, today was the day after my daughter's birthday. Then the day before flooded back into my memory.

I got up from the bed, brushed my teeth and went down stairs. Bella and Edward were in the living room, she was having cereal and he was sitting next to her, they both were quietly talking to each other. When I came into the living room, they both looked up and greeted me, "Hey Bella, Edward, good morning." I replied.

I got myself a bowl of cereal as well and sat across the table from them, they included me into their conversation. "Dad, Edward and I were just wondering if you didn't have any plans today, if you'd like to come to the Cullen's home with us." Bella said and Edward nodded in agreement.

I thought about it for a second and answered, "Sure, I would love to, if your family doesn't mind." I said looking at Edward.

"No Charlie, of course not." Edward replied smoothly.

I was actually looking forward to going to the Cullens house. I never actually experienced the love of a full, happy family. When I was young, I was the only child; my parents never spent too much time with me. When I got married to Renee and had a baby, just when I thought everything was going fine, Renee left with Bella. I was very lonely; of course I had Billy, my friends and the guys at the station, but they can never be compared to what it's like to have a happy and loving family.

Of course the Cullens were no different either, they are not _my family_. But at least Bella's going to be there and I don't know why, but being with the Cullens gives me a sense of belonging, a feeling that you get when you're with your family.

As soon as Bella and I finished our breakfast we got into Edward's silver Volvo and drove to the Cullen's house. On our way, I realised that the trees were flying past us in such an incredible speed, "Whoa! Edward slow down, you're going so fast." I almost shouted.

Both Edward and Bella laughed at my horrified expression, "I told you so." Bella whispered to Edward as he slowed down. After a while we finally reached the Cullens house, before I even realised we stopped Edward was out of the car, opening Bella's door and giving her, his hand. We walked up the porch and Edward gently knocked on the door, which was opened by Alice.

"Hi guys!" Alice squealed as she hugged Bella and waved me hello. As we entered the house we were also greeted by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward led Bella and me to the living room as Carlisle and Esme came to greet us, "Hello Bella and Charlie, how are you this morning?" Esme said with a genuine smile.

"Good, thank you." Bella and I replied.

Then Edward showed me around the house as Bella tagged along. Edward explained Carlisle's history to me, which got me more respectful towards Carlisle. I also found out that vampires don't need to breathe to survive.

When the tour around the house was over, we came down stairs where everyone else was. Alice's face became blank for a few seconds and then a huge grin spread across her face, "There is going to be a thunderstorm in the clearing, you guys want to play baseball." She announced bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Emmett boomed as excited as Alice.

"Sure, why not." Carlisle and Esme said with a slight bit of excitement.

"Okay, count me in." Jasper and Edward said with huge grins.

"Fine, I'll play."Rosalie said sighing, with a little smile.

Everyone looked at Bella and me, waiting for an answer. "Fine, I'll watch." Bella said a little excited.

I am actually quiet good at baseball, so I said, "Sure, I'll play." And everyone burst into laughter; I could feel my cheeks going red.

"Charlie, you won't be able to play, only watch, like Bella."Alice said.

"Why?" I asked, annoyed, I play fine thank you very much, I thought to myself.

"You'll see." Alice said as everyone got ready.

Everyone was now out of the house, getting ready to the go a clearing, Alice mentioned earlier. "Okay, hope on, love." Edward said as he swung Bella onto his back, Bella held onto him tightly as she can and saw me staring and whispered something to Edward. Edward then whispered something to Emmett, and then Emmett came up to me and said, "Hey Charlie, you want to ride on my back." He said grinning widely. I looked at him like he was crazy, "No thanks, I rather walk."I said.

"Then you will never reach there, if you walk." He said, swinging me on his back and ignoring all my protests.

The next thing I knew, Emmett was running. Running so fast that everything was a blur, I felt like I was sticking my face out of an airplane. Just about five feet ahead of us, slightly to the right I saw Bella on Edward's back. The rest of the Cullens were also around us, either slightly ahead of us or behind us. This is crazy! Their legs were moving in an incredible speed and it made me a bit dizzy to watch. I closed my eyes feeling like I was on a rollercoaster and concentrated only on the wind rushing past my face, I felt better.

Soon I felt Emmett slow down and then come to a stop. I opened my eyes to see a huge clearing, the Cullens all stopped running. Emmett took me of his back laughing, "So, how was the ride, Charlie?" he boomed. I don't know what expression my face held, but it made Emmett laugh louder.

"Um...scary but exhilarating." I finally managed to say.

Still laughing Emmett walked towards Rosalie; I looked away trying to find Bella. I saw Carlisle marking the bases about a mile away from the other; I wasn't surprised, with them running at that speed, they would get a home run before you know it.

I spotted Edward and Bella, but then I quickly looked away, because they were leaning into each other and their hands were interlocked, they foreheads were touching, they were quietly murmuring to each other.

I sat on the grass; I was still kind of dizzy from the run. I looked up at the clouds, they were a dark grey. A few moments' later Alice and Bella came up to me, they helped me up and we walked over to where Esme was. "It's time." Alice said excited and then a second later there was a huge thunder which shook the forest beyond us.

**(Author's Note: I won't be able to explain the game clearly, because I know nothing about baseball.) **

Everyone got into their positions and the game started. All I can say is that it was amazing; all I know is that I wouldn't be watching another game by the Mariners or to that matter; I wouldn't be watching another game played by any human.

I was wonderstruck, Emmett batted first and the ball shot across the field like a meteor, it went into the forest and Edward sprinted after it faster than lightening. A few seconds later, "Strike!" announced Esme and Edward appeared in between the trees, holding the ball up, widely grinning. "Emmett is the strongest, but Edward is the fastest." Bella whispered to me, laughing at the amazed expression on my face.

The game continued this way for a while until later in the afternoon, the thunder stopped and the sun broke through the clouds, causing a beautiful, big, bright rainbow spread across the sky. When the sunlight reached the field, I saw the most beautiful and stunning sight ever. It shocked me more than anything today. Bella and I stared, as the Cullens sparkled, like a thousand diamonds embedded together on the surface. "Beautiful, isn't it dad." Bella said as I stared at the Cullens in awe as they continued their game sparkling. I just nodded, as I was speechless.

A few minutes later Esme called it a tie between the two teams and so we decided to go back to the Cullens house. Emmett ran me back again and this time it wasn't scary, it was more exhilarating and...fun.

When we got back to the house Esme gave Bella and me something to eat. Until I started eating I didn't realise, how hungry I was. After I finished eating I checked the time and it was 4.00pm.

Alice and Edward decided to play a game of chess, and Bella and I watched as her future seeing ability worked against his mind reading ability and vice versa. They played most of the game in their mind. After an hour Edward won, at last.

Then we all decided to watch a movie and play little games, until it was the end of the day and I was very sleepy. Edward drove Bella and I back to our house and just like yesterday I went straight to bed, today was the most awesome day in my entire life. I had a wonderful time with Bella and the Cullens. Today was something I would never forget.

**The End**

**Please Review :) **

**A lot of people are adding it to their favourites, but not many people are reviewing and it makes me sad. So Please Review, it makes me much happier.  
**


End file.
